


Loki resident god of Midgard

by lokanie_ooms



Category: Avengers (Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Angry Loki (Marvel), Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Attempt at Humor, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Awkward Tension, Black Character(s), Bondage, Collar, Deadpool References, Depressed Loki (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Electrocution, F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Gunshot Wounds, How Do I Tag, Human Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hydra (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Is Not Evil, Loki Redemption (Marvel), Loki falls to Earth, Loki is Not Amused (Marvel), Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Loki on Earth, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Marvel Cameos, Marvel Universe, Minor Loki/Steve Rogers, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Non-Graphic Smut, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV Loki (Marvel), Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Prisoner Loki (Marvel), Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Redemption, References to Real People, Restraints, Romantic Fluff, Sick Loki (Marvel), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Steve Rogers Feels, Strong Female Characters, Superfamily (Marvel), Teacher Loki (Marvel), Teacher-Student Relationship, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, X-Men Cameos, lucifervibes, police-loki, redemption arc loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokanie_ooms/pseuds/lokanie_ooms
Summary: Loki's upset with everything in his life ending up in somewhat the same pattern. Ever Since his attack on NY, his life has been nothing more than. Escaping prisons on both Asgard and earth, ending up hunted down and thus having a fight with earths mightiest heroes. Even their so called mutants had gotten involved at times.However this time he has escapes Asgard newly invented cage for him, by traveling a wanky path trough the roots of Yggdrasil that had left him physically quite wacked up.Instead of running from places to places and ending up fighting the Avengers, Shield, or anyone who's after him again, he chooses another way. To be an American citizen and be as normal as possible. Although that plan doesn’t go as smooth as he had hoped for. Meeting new people, and facing everyday situations. Along with using his magic only if necessary.Will his new life help him overcome his past trauma's and fiascos? Or will it attract even more trouble? And what when he falls in love with a cop? will she notice that something’s off?Examens are done! So I’m finally back at this! It will be a big series! ^^Their will be OC’s! also a lot of the avengers when the story progresses.Enjoy! ^^
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Loki & Avengers Team, Loki (Marvel) & Original Male Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Avengers Team, Loki/Natasha Romanov, Loki/SHIELD Agents & Staff, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. A bumpy ride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I don’t own any character from Marvel and I don’t get any money from sharing this!  
> I just had this story form in my mind for over the past few months. So I though why not make it a fun fanfiction series. For other fans to enjoy, laugh and cry with.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first five chapters will be important for the story to evolve, and get some background on how Loki here started his jouney and how his past had been in general. in the years after 2012.  
> This world is a bit like the comics. in the way that some movies haven’t happened and that the setting would be more like.... yes in the comics. It also means that the mutants and fantastic four, etc... are present in this alternate universe as well.  
> I also like to include real people from time to time, to make it feel more real and like it could have happend in this world as well.  
> Anyways have have fun reading!

*** Loki’s POV ***

Traveling through the narrower paths of Yggdrasil was the last thing he should have done. Especially after spending almost all his currently available energy, on escaping his supressing chains and the cell's energy walls, back on Asgard.  


He had to admit it. Asgard was getting better and better at finding the right frequencies his magic works at.  
Honestly that really worried him.  


However as long as they haven't perfected it yet, there will always be a way out, but for how long though? He asked himself.  


Every time he ends up there, Asgard had become crueller at their methods of restraining him. Their practices were truly suffocating the core his very being and he won’t forget what they had done this time.  


A heavy collar had been placed around his nek and heavy shackles had enclosed his small wrists. They were meant to be permanently in place, while a heavy chain had been connecting the collar to the back wall.  


Therefore he was at least four feet out of the barriers reach. The guards had to use a pole to shove his meals towards his reach. Not that he had much of an appetite while being there for the past six months.  


The marks of those shackles were still on his flesh and probably for some time more. It was still hurting him at this very moment. The pressing feeling still on his mind. Like the bounds were still there suffocating him.  


His mother had looked at him with tears in her eyes. So did his not brother Thor. It was obvious that he didn't wish for the extra bounds to be placed either. therefor it must have been Odin's idea.  
He truly hated that old cruel man.  


After his lineage discovery and all the other lies buried within the palace its charming reputation. It was no worder a man would turn his back to them.  
Never would he be the king’s pet again.  


Loki knew that he was indeed born to be a ruler, even if it was meant to be on another planet full of monsters.  
The funny thing was that he'd fit right in, with his reputation now.  


With everything in place, they nevertheless had tried to make him comfortable, with the extra blankets, pillows and books.  
Although It didn't change the fact, that he still felt like a freakshow to everyone passing his cell Guards, visitors and even other prisoners, who were to be freed or newly locked up.  


The path he’d jumped into to escape, was barely present and thus very unstable.  
Loki had no idea what he was doing, but his desperation to escape a lifetime prison term on Asgard, had pushed him far enough to break free once again.  
Admittedly the adrenaline of being pursued trough Asgard on a stolen horse, had helped a tad more for him to jump of the bridge again. 

This time at the right spot through the waters, where a small rift had formed right after the bridge had been broken. One he came to know about, with a previous escape.  
Even Though he had stuck to his plan back then and kept this anomaly in mind, hoping when the time comes, it would still be present.  


Loki wished that he could have seen the guards faces, when he jumped of the horse its back to disappear in the waters, to wander through Yggdrasil's ways once again.  
Then again the problem was, to walk these branches one needs enough magic resource in case they must navigate and keep their stability.  


So this time around it felt more alike, falling off and infinite spiral staircase. He doesn’t recommend it, but on the other hand he was desperate enough to dive into the wormhole.  


After what felt like days he finally detected the end of the trail. No idea what’s to find on the other side. hoping he won't end up in the core of a star, or worse... back on Asgard. He braced himself.  
Where will the ladies of fate dispose of him this time? He wondered.  


Flung with what felt like the hulks full force through the last barrier. He was still falling from at least sixty feet out of the sky.  
Just in that millisecond Loki realised, that it’s going the hurt more than it looks like.  


Rapidly closing in towards the surface, ending up face front trough a huge saguaro cactus. To be eating yellow sand and small rocks, seconds after that stinging collision… Norns be damned! He thought.  
Groaning in pain he rolled over. Damn, the ground here tastes viler than Thor's shoe is after battle. Came to mind, while Spitting some of the sand out right after.  


After a few minutes, his last adrenaline peeks were slowly evening out. A blood tasting cough started to form in his throat and Loki couldn't hold himself from rolling up his side, to spit al the blood out. Along with again some of the sand he gulped up on his rough landing.  


The sun was burning hot and it felt like he was being roasted on Muspelheim's surface. Not knowing if he’s supposed to call himself lucky or unlucky, he lifted his haggard self of the desert soil.  
"Get yourself together, you're a god not a dog." Loki scolded himself just over his breath.  


Looking around he only saw miles of sand combined by some strange form of vegetation. He squinted his eyes to focus his vision, but it made his face throb even more in pain than it already does.  


Palpating the origin of his pain, he sensed spikes sticking out of his visage and pulling one out wasn’t one of his best ideas either. It pained his face even more.  
Damn he sure messed up his face.  


Examining its shape and length, along with looking at the trace his crashing had made. He saw the smashed plant smeared out on his track. A cactus indeed and as far as he knows, they only exist on Midgard so far. 

Knowing he landed on Midgard again, a frustrated sigh escapes the gods chapped lips while shaking his head along. Of all possible place he ends up here again.  
After his last incarceration by the hands of earths mightiest heroes, he really didn't wanted to come back, if he'd ever managed to escape again.  
Yet, here he was, Back on blasted Midgard,... terrific.  


Although the dessert scene was indeed the opposite of his last situation, on the day he was captured six months ago.  
He sure won't be going swimming with joy, after he got thrown into the New York central park's lake and nearly drowned, back then.  


All that, because he was shot by stark's new invention.  
A huge electrical net had been wrapped around him, while sending enough volts through to roast a Bilgesnipe. They had only fished him out after ten minutes of pure drowning misery.  


They really thought him to be dead that time, but the good captain had insisted on performing reanimation.  
After all trouble, the man oddly enough saved his life. Something he wouldn’t have done if it was the opposite way around.

Thor had looked worried, mostly because his not brother probably knows that being soaked with water makes, him more vulnerable. At least half of his abilities are lost when he’s soaked. He loathed it, but it is what it is. So he has to adapt in other ways.  


Luckily using this in practice to dampen his abilities long term, was fairly impossible. So thank the Norns that Odin didn’t make it permanently rain in his cell.  


Also Stark had felt bad enough to apology, when he was conscious again after passing out of utter exhaustion in Thor's arms.  


With currently only wearing a thin green Asgardian style shirt, and black leather trousers. He felt relatively naked. He had nothing on him, except for the stuff in his secret interdimensional pocket. Which only contained his full armoured outfit from 2012, a small part of his collection of knives and daggers, a few magical grimoires from his studies, a piece of jewellery from his earlier princely days and some old Midgardian coins.  
Coins he once took home after his first visit to Midgard, a few centuries ago. It was a stupid souvenir, but he kept them in there anyways.  


Turning around to see what was behind him, he fond himself a sign along with a road in the distance.  
He quickly decided to put on his battle boots from out of his pocket, just for the sake of protecting his feet. So he used a bit of his magic reserve to get them out of his interdimensional pouch.  
Slightly limping his way towards the sing he read the words; "Las Vegas 32 miles". Oh come on! Why is everything in my life so difficult? He wondered poorly.  


With his magic on the extremely low side. He had to rest before he could even attempt to heal himself with it, let alone teleport or conjure something as simple as water.  


He sighs and drops to his knees in misery. There he spots a piece of glass waste near the pole. Reluctantly he reached out and picked it up, to take a look at his reflection. The feeling of instant regret followed over, right after seeing his reflection.  
He looked like his face had been used as a shield. A shield that had a run in with a huge version of a Erinaceus europaeus.  


One thing for sure. It was going to be a long walk toward that city, but first he had to pull out the spikes on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! its going to be a biggggg series.


	2. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you'll get a better view of how this Loki's past has been.  
> It is also an inportant chapter for expanding the world i am writing and to make oportunities for future chapters.  
> enjoy! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been edited, so that it reads a bit more smoothly.

*** Loki’s POV ***

Long and agonizing as the walk was. Loki sill opted to stay of the road in case patrol officers would spot him. he knew all too well that Midgard’s routes are infested by its law holders.  


Not that they were going to recognize him, with his unkept scruffy hair so long that it reached his shoulder blades with ease. Added with a currently bruised up swollen face and the plain looking lose hanging garments he was wearing.  
They’d probably just see a gaunt unkept man and judging on the human survival changes of the place, close by death’s door as well.  


His thirst and severely sunburned exposed skin, are a permanent reminder for the god to keep on walking. Judging by the fact he had been walking for ten hours straight now and the sun hadn’t set yet, it must have been morning when he had arrived, as well as clearly summer season. No wonder it was so warm.  


One thing Loki knew for sure by now. That he was absolutely done with how his life had been, the past six years after his half attempted siege on New York. He really had to think about his next moves from now on.  


Cause he had escaped imprisonment seven times by now and had been recaptured every time, except for this time. Plus being hunted down again by Midgard’s government, heroes or even mutants, was the last thing he wished for. At least Asgard their all seeing eyes couldn’t track him, so that had to count for something.  


He had become a known top notch villain on Midgard. Well actually in all of the nine realms by now.  
Even though he hadn’t killed any mortal on purpose lately, nor had he attempted something as New York again.  
He honestly didn’t want to rule Midgard, nor had he the ambition to rule at all, since his cognitive recalibration by hulks hands.  


Also if any mortal had died where he was involved with. It was rather collateral damage that happened while fighting the avengers, or the so called “X men” and other vigilantes who had the nerves to try.  


Usually he won the fight, or got out just in time to run and have his revenge and other day. Which one of the two, depended on who he was up against. Although on the moments that he had failed and got detained again, it was clear that the Heroes had needed to outnumber him on many aspects.  
The thought of that, made a small grin appear on his chapped lips. He only had a few more miles to go.  


Another fun fact he had a few encounters with, was that not only did some of Midgard’s mortals have a hobby called “hero spotting”, they seem to do the absolute same with their villains and well sought after criminals.  


The villain spotters were a plague for people like him. Luckily he didn’t have a lot of encounters with them yet, but he had to admit that he pitied the coworkers that were caught cause of them.  


He had never tried to hurt them, when it did happen that they snapped a shot of him though. Which was a rare occasion comparing to the other villains, but admittedly it did annoy him a lot. Also he did like to scare them off, when he could.  
Nothing all to traumatising. Just enough, to hopefully scare the hobby out of of the petty mortal.  


He usually got spotted by them, when he was recognizably dressed. Mostly it was right before going into a fight with the heroes and lucky for him the pictures were not the most detailed either.  


The mortal who did, usually stood frozen to their place trembling out of utter fright. Well,... he couldn’t blame them. It appeared to be a dangerous hobby in practice, according to the new channels around the world. Some had been found dead because of it.  


Their ensemble of fools usually existed out of geeks, snotty teens, young adults alike, wannabes, hybristophiliacs, collectors and even some well-known influencers.  


A mutant going by the name Deadpool had told him all about it. On a night they had ended up sitting on the edge of a bridge together. The Man adored the attention they gave him and he even found the freaks sort of humours.  


Deadpool had shown him their secret website’s feed. Strange enough he had managed to become a member overcoming all the odds, since no cop, agent, hero or any government employee or self-proclaimed hero had access to it. Not even Tony Stark had managed to get in yet.  
To Loki’s opinion the mortals should rather go for Bird spotting or something. Because they had no idea, as who or wat they were messing with.  


Although admittedly, he did enjoy their official YouTube channel at times. Mostly when they had something to say about some of his shenanigans, he had pulled off to keep the avengers busy.  


Like when he had turned the white house pastel pink. Or converted all the benches in New York city into chocolate.  
And once he really amused himself by temporarily turning Donald Trump into a woman, After his comment about grabbing woman on a place you just shouldn’t’. The fool had only made it through for a week, before he publicly asked who ever had done it, to “please” reverse it.  
Melania had seemed secretly amused by the looks of it though.  


The Channel sometimes got famous guests to talk with them about the things villains do, their thoughts about them and other interesting world topics. The guests went from known psychologists, movie stars, singers, politicians and even heroes were regulars too. Yet they had no access to the spotters their website membership.  


Ms. Marvel had a vlog her self, so she collabs with them regularly. Loki knew her from a single encounter, but the sixteen year old teenager luckily for her backed out of the fight quickly.  
she was far too young to be a hero, in his judgment.  


A guy who goes by the name “Falcon” who appeared to be in the avengers their band of buffoons, had been a couple of times on the spotters silly attempt of a talk show as well.  
Loki had found it humorous though, when the mortal talked about not knowing how he is to fight with, or why he does what he does, but that he wouldn’t hesitate to face Loki, if he got the chance.  


It also appeared that the others had talked about him, towards this Falcon man. Because he knew a few facts about him, that he rather didn’t wanted to be public.  
He sure was wrong about his motives for the assault on New York, but the man did know that he was adopted, had attempted genocide on another realm and that he had tried suicide by falling of the Bifrost.  


He was so mad after he saw that video, that he had turned one hundred statues to life and commanded them to attack the avengers compound upstate New York.  
Sure it didn’t do much, except for some property damage to their new base back then. Although they must have noticed that it was Him and because Of the interview.  


Of course they didn’t know his motives, not one person had listened to his side of the attack. They had muzzled him like a beast and shipped him of as fast as they could, back then.  
Not that he would have told them, about his time between the fall of the bridge and the attack. After all these years it was still to raw and sour to even think about.  


He wasn’t their leader. More like their puppet. It was to do or to die and death would have only come after a few thousand years of torment. He had already broken after a year of that and Norns, it was dreadful, when he’d declared that he would submit.  
They had made of him a marionette, even though he still had some form of control. Unlike the other ones he had linked to the same mental chain.  


One mile to go and tears were already flowing over his ruined face. After many hours of baking in the sun and sand, the sun finally started to set.  
Much as he possessed superhuman strength and endurance compared to the Midgardians. He totally felt like dropping to the floor and allowing for sleep to take over, but he won’t do that.  
It would leave him exposed to anyone and anything finding him in his current state and no doubt the readings on his arrival, were now being looked at by Shield or others alike.  


“Welcome to Las Vegas” Read a huge colourful bright board on the entrance of the city. He had made it. and Norns was he thirsty. Although he doubted the drinkability of the city its fountains. Nor does he want to be looked at as a vagrant by its inhabitants and tourists.  


He sighed and thought about what to do next. He had now made it to the city in the middle of the desert. Sure he had been here before, although not for long. He had read some articles of the place too.  
It’s a city full of luck, los and chaos. Surely he would fit in, but something inside of himself was protesting.  
If he wants to end up in the same pattern again, he sure should stay here, but if he wants a chance on going on with his life without having to fight for it. he would have to leaf his former self behind.  


This meant that he would need a new identity. Not that such would be enough. He must not play the part, for then he would fall through the basket. He really had to be someone else, to be successful with it.  
Also he won’t be using his magic again. Or at least only if he has no choice.  


He had heard Tony talking about locating his energy when he uses it in decent amounts. That’s how they had found him last time.  
He absolutely won’t like it, but if he wants to be free, he must stop using his magic. Even if he existed more out of his magic than everything else.  


He was born with the pure raw ability. A rare gift his mother had learned him to use and he had quickly outgrown her. Something he was somewhere proud of, but without his mother, he would have probably killed himself with his own seidr.  


Not using it would mean that his strength in it would become less over time. Even in Asgard prison they understood, that they could only try to stop his power from being used in spells. never can someone deliberately stop their flow from radiating out and into his very being. If done abruptly it could kill him and it would have been relatively quick and surely very painful.  


Now he had to try and stop that flow by himself. Something that was possible, but not recommend. Denying his seidr part of himself, is like a muscle not being used. Therefore it will become weaker in strength and endurance.  


Even if his core was seriously drained now, his magic would always come back. After some decent amount of rest though, but then again not using it when it’s full, already meant his spring would become smaller.  
And now it was already fairly empty. Will that mean his power will weaken faster? Or rather more slowly, since his magic first has to fill itself up?  


“Damn.” He cursed by that thought. He really didn’t know which one to prefer right now. They both sounded like horse shit, but he really needed to try another door.  


And then what? New ID, no seidr. That won’t be enough. He needs to blend in, but not using magic means that only Odin his spell stays in place.  
Okay, people won’t recognise him by first glance, but he didn’t want to look like a starved beggar forever.  


Norns, this was harder than he’d expected. He must find a solution for it though, he must.  


He will also need a place to stay. An actual place, like an ordinary mortal does. Plus, since he won’t be able to magic something up, he would have to get money from somewhere.  


Luckily he knew a place close by to start. All thanks to their shows on Mortals their displays. A pawn shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already started on the next chapter! A small tip for the readers is to look up “pawn stars”.  
> It’s a little cameo I thought of, to put in for Loki’s journey to get settled on Earth, before all the stuff is going to blow up. XD


	3. A much needed hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wil be somewhat from the shopkeepers experience. he had never expected to get a supervillain on his doorstep, while on the nightshift.  
> it's also an importand last key chapeter to get the story well settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to @noskinoffmyback for the sweet comments and notes they gave to the story!!! It really helps building up the story and correcting some of the major mistakes.  
> (I don’t speak English on a daily basis and I’ve got dislexia, so I really try to do my best.)  
> Again if you like the story, let me know by liking or commenting. you'd truly make my day with it!  
> enjoy!!! ^^

*** Corey Harrison’s POV (cameo) ***

After having a weekend to himself. Corey got stuck with having the night shift for the week. One of the night shifters got sick, so his father had asked him to take over this time. It's one of the downside perks of having to run a family business, although he liked what he was doing. You never know when something interesting gets trough the doors. 

Today had been a little interesting already. An old woman had rang the doorbell, to come and sell an original first edition of Gulliver’s travels by Jonathan Swift. That sure peaked his interests, compared to the gold rings and necklaces people came to sell all day and night, besides it was in near perfect condition. The company sure would make a good profit out of it and luckily these types of books sell fast.

Mostly they would go to fans, collectors, or even some sort of galleries. He just had to have it, so he went pretty high with the price there, but he knew that the money will go to a good cause. The lady wanted to put it into her granddaughters studies. 

His partner for the night had earlier purchased a piece of fine Chinese porcelain. Although she had to call an expert in, to also have a look at it. you can’t always be sure of the validity of the Chinese dynasty labels, but it had appeared to be the real deal. So that was awesome.  
The poor specialist though. He was clearly called out of his sleep, but the man drove to the shop anyways. That type of trust is priceless.

Some people were just to scared to bring in their stuff in, at full service under the eyes of everyone around. So they usually decide to come in at night.  
A good thing they had installed a bel and put on a night shift. Only today, Corey really handn't prepped enough for the night shift to be on his best senses.

The bel started to ring and he looked over at his partner, to see who’s going to answer it this time. Although he knew it was his turn again, so it was a stupid try to look her in the eye and see if she would go.  
She had already answered three more calls then he did, so he took it like a man and got up.

“Hello can I help you?” He asked trough the speakers of the bel. A few long seconds later he got a reply. 

“Yes, I suppose… I am here to sell something of high value.” The voice of a man came through a little nervously. He sounded rough, like he had swallowed a gallon of gravel before coming to the shop.

“Okay,… just wait a minute and I’ll open the door for you.” Corey answered with curiosity, but also a healthy dose of reluctance. He really had the feeling that something’s up. Only he didn't really know if its positive or not, but he took the bait anyway. Cause this could be something big. 

Opening the door he paused a little, before stepping aside to let the gaunt and tall man in. He looked absolutely horrible. His long curly raven black hair hung unkept over his shoulders and his face appeared to be terrible sunburned, as well as his hands.  
Under those burns a swollen upper lip and left cheek were prominently sticking out, along with a black eye on the right side and a forehead full of contusions.  
His sharp jawline is ruined by small infected cuts and it looks like he had bitten his underlip as well.  


His whole face seemed to have little puncture marks all over it and some of the pins were still stuck in his hair. This dude had clearly made out with a big cactus and by the looks of it, was that clearly not the best moment of his life.  
He also had marks and open infected skin on his slender neck and wrists. Like they were rubbed raw by something and the sand that had gotten into it, sure didn’t help either.  
He also didn’t wear much on his person, except for a weird looking green shirt, leather slacks and strange looking heavy boots. Like they come from a LARP gear shop.  
Who is this guy? Corey wondered.

In general the man appeared terrible and very dehydrated, by the looks of his dry skin and sunken dry red rimmed eyes. Had the man been crying?  
He also took rapid breaths and walked like he was seconds away of falling unconscious, when followed him into the gallery. Obviously that he was severely sun stroke as well.

“Are you going to keep staring? Or are you rather interested in what I’ve brought with me?” The stranger deadpanned him back to reality, while holding out a small leather pouch in his right hand.  
His accent was drowning in Shakespearean British, but his voice sounded awfully frayed.

“Are you okay? You look like you need some serious help.” He answered while still staring at the man full of worry. “I can call an ambulance, right now.”  
Honestly he really should, cause his client was swaying a little too hard on his feet while standing. “I can offer you some water as well. You sound pretty bad.”

“Water would be lovely, yes.” The man admitted. “An ambulance won’t be needed.” He replied shortly after, whilst looking Corey straight in the eyes. ”They will not be able to help me.” He said after a pause, not breaking the eye contact.

A bell started to ring within Corey’s mind. He knew this person from somewhere, but he isn’t sure of it.  
The black hair would be right, but it’s too long to be the same as on the vague pictures on the news broadcast. The green would fit in the description too, as well does the little medieval vibe he’s getting from the guy’s clothing.  
Although his accent sounded exactly the same, as on the amateur video made in Germany six years ago. Some channels on YouTube had a whole discussion about it.  
It can’t be true though. The terrorist Asgardian had been shipped off, back to his planet. To be imprisoned there again, after his many escapes and terrors here on earth.  
Although,… the marks on his little too lean wrists and nek were strange. Thinking of it,… they could have come from shackles. Do they do such things up there, in space? He thought.

He started to sweat a little, and his throat seemed to tighten up. He swallowed heavily while trying to breath. He’s eyes were still locked into the other’s gaze.  
Shit this man is going to kill him.

“You’re staring again.” Loki declared softly. “I assume by your sudden sweating, that you know who I am?” He asked a little tens, playing with the pouch in his hands.  
All cory could do was nod slowly, while his mouth is slightly gaping open.

It was enough of an answer, for the other to tens up some more.  
There was an awkward silence hanging between them. Until Loki swallowed nervously within his desert dry throat and started coughing right after.

“Oh right,… euhmmm,… I’ll get you some water.” Corey started. The sound of that cough didn’t sound good. He really should bring him some. Plus it would probably ease some of the tension between the two of them.  
Or should he rather call 911?

He left, but before he even reached the door he got interrupted. “Please don’t call your cops on me.” The Asgardian spoke in a low tone.  
Right, the Alien got through his intentions and what would his chances be anyways, if he’d call? Zero to none. “Don’t worry” He quickly said leaving trough the doorway. 

Arriving at the office his co-worker looked up. “So anything interesting?” she asked.  
“Yeah and not a bit.” Corey admitted nervously while taking a mug from his desk and started to fill it with water.  
“what’s wrong?” she asked.  
“Apart from having Thor’s brother standing in the gallery,… fine… I guess.” He laughed a little cynical.

She immediately stood up. “No way!?” She hinted shocked. “We have to call 911!”.  
“No... noooo, its fine. He seems different.” Corey declared softly, whilst holding a hand up to stop her from grabbing her phone.  
“I think he’s a little lost. Something has clearly happened to him… He looks quite hurt too.” He explained. “Ohh, and he’s here to sell something.”  
she scoffed "yeah right."

“Also, this wouldn’t be the first time a supervillain, comes here for a deal.” He added.  
“A year ago my father Rick had boughed a helmet from the villain who named himself Rhino. It was his first design… remember?”  
The piece was sold a week later, going right into a villain spotter’s collection.  
Something not everyone working at the shop knew about, but yeah sometimes they got encounters with particular people and they were not all singers and actors.

One time they had a shady figure in their shop. Later the figure appeared to be the criminal who goes by the name Bullseye.  
The guy had brought in a C223 colt Bisley model and Chumlee had bought it for 3K, but sold it a month later for 4,5K.

“Yeah okay, maybe you’re right. We do get all sorts of customers in here and some of them are famous, in a good or bad way.” She grumbled worried.  
“But this guy surely is an whole other calibre, compared to a madman in a mechanical Rhino suit.”

“Yes you’re right. You absolutely are Olivia, but believe me if I say he’s rather lost than anything else at the moment.” Corey said in a calming voice.

“Ok you can say wat you want, but I want to see it with my own eyes.” She declared and marched off towards the gallery, right pasted him.

“Olivia! Don’t be stupid, you’re going to startle him!” He called after, but with no success.

With a large cup of water in his hand, Corey quickly strode after her towards the gallery. To find his colleague standing frozen to her spot, trembling. She looks absolutely terrified at first glance.  
The Asgardian in the room looked at her with wide wild eyes. His posture is so tens, he was obviously ready to jump at her.

Even in his condition, no doubt that he’ll trash the place with ease. Fuck, this was getting dangerous.

“Sir, I got your water for you.” He said calmly to break the tension and thank God that helped.

The Asgardian downed the cup with ease and his posture relaxed a little. “Thank you, this is much appreciated” He told him with a now softer voice, carefully handing the cup back over.  
“I am sorry for scaring you and your co-worker.” He said shooting a regretful glance at Olivia.  
“I know my reputation doesn’t help, but I am not here to hurt anyone. I just wish to sell.” 

Corey looked a bit perplexed. Yeah this guy wasn’t at all, alike the news and YouTube channels had described him. Even Olivia looked a bit weirded out.  
“Yeah sure. Show us what you’d like to sell.” Corey answered in a good vibe.

Loki opened the leather pouch and emptied its contents on the counter. A hand full of ancient Greek drachmas were now on display.  
Corey took in what he saw. They were obviously in great condition and the images on the coins were all variable. 

Many of the coins had quite some value to them on first sight. Easily a few thousand per piece, but one coin took away most of his interests. An Akragas Dekadrachm in decent condition. A coin easily worth up to two million USD. 

The two of them stared at them perplexed, but Loki on the other hand rather looked to towards his feet.  
“I got a hold of them five centuries ago. A man I once helped, gave me one of his findings. I don’t suppose he knew what they are, since they had no value in his era.” He told them calmly.

After explaining which one was worth what and giving a offer. Corey gestured for Loki to follow him into the office. he followed along without a word.  
“Take a seat.” He offered in the office, while he took a seat next to Olivia himself. “Now tell me. What is going on, that you of all people need this amount of money to get by whatever you are planning.” 

Loki laughed feebly at Corey’s words. “Well, honestly I didn’t expect it all to be worth this much. Anything was already a nice, to start a new... You see I didn’t expect this amount.” He said while fumbling with his fingers.  
“I hoped to just walk away with some cash, to get by for the moment being.” He confessed. “You see... I don’t own any form of ID or cards you humans do. Something I will have to require on the long run.” 

Oliva started to get the ends of it together and interrupted. “Are you planning on actually living here?” She asked carefully.  
“Well… not exactly here, but yes. I’d like to become an American citizen.”

The two humans stared at him, as if he’d grown a second head. “So that you can rain even more terror on us?” Corey said a loud. On second thought, he shouldn’t have said that. “I’m sorry, that was disrespectful.” He added quickly.

“Don’t be. I understand your concern.” Loki answered in good sense. “I might have said the same in your position, but to answer your question. No, I don’t plan for anything like that anymore… I just want to leave the past behind and start anew, without having to run from Superheroes and government agencies.”

“Can’t you just magic something up with your mojo and powers?” Olivia dropped in.  
She was right, the man had the power to conjure anything he needed. Why was he here and why didn’t he heal himself up?  
“You see that’s not the point. If I want to fit in, I will have to stop being like that and I don’t like to admit it, but I’ve spend myself a little too much on escaping my bounds.” He explained a little ashamed.  
“Using more of my… mojo, like you call it, would now only do more harm than good. I first have to rest and let the well fill itself again.” 

Corey understood. A man driven desperate enough to leave his world and powers behind like that, is eager for any help he could get. “Take that I believe you. Tell me now, what is it that you want to do… for real this time.”

“A new name, a place to stay and be… normal I suppose.” Loki stated tiredly.  
Corey looked over towards Olivia, she just shrugged in response. Fuck. He let a sigh escape towards himself. He was about to do earth a favour. If the Asgardian meant what he just said, he would probably do the whole galaxy a favour too.  
“I know someone who can help you, he owes me a favour. He’ll fix you all the papers and documents you’ll need. Along with helping you settle in. And don’t worry he’ll keep the knowledge of you being back to himself.” Corey spoke towards the alien. He luckily didn’t look like one.  
“He has done these things before. It’s how he gets by... Only never with an alien.” he added for extra info.

“What do you want in return?” Loki questioned frowning a bit, cause he had called him an alien. He was right tho.

“That you take the offer at 1,3 million and that you behave yourself this time on earth. I can’t help you a second time and I only do it this time, cause I belief you meant what you said.” Corey justified while holding his hand out. “Now, Loki right?... Do we have a deal?”

Loki carfully takes his hand to confirm the agreement. “Yes, we do.” Man he could crush my hand right now. He toughed in the proces.

“Okay great, from the moment you’ve got your papers and stuff done, I’ll make the money over to your account. I just need you to sign some papers and stuff. Make sure you make it look human. Use an other name a common one.” He advised the Asgardian.

Loki had been sitting uncomfortably in the office chair for over an hour now. He clearly didn’t know were to put himself while he waited for the contact to show up.  
Corey didn’t feel sorry for the man, he had it coming afterall. But he somewhere thought he’s done a better job in controlling future damage by the alien’s hand, than any of the heroes had done in the past six years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter as soon as possible. Probably tomorrow somewhere. <3


	4. Latin explosives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets picked up by this misterious man, what he didn't expect was to meet his nurse sister as well.
> 
> Also I just finished making a cover insta: lokanie.arts ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my opologies for not being so online on Wattpad, I had a few days of intensive editing to do XD (And some school work, i study at the uni, so I got a shit ton of work with that too XD)

*** Loki’s POV ***

After two long hours of waiting nervously for someone to show up at the shop, a five foot two tall Latino strolled into the office room and gestured Loki to follow.  


Okay this was not what he had expected the contact to look like. He was secretly thinking of some 9 foot tall human version of Thor.  
Not a small colourful dressed Latino, with a weird moustache.  


The man had quicly waved his hand toward Corey, before they went towards his car outside. They clearly knew each other, but not in a best friends sort of way.

The latino opened the door for him. “Get in, amigo.” The man said with an Mexican accent.  
He obliged without a word and lowered himself on the passenger seat. it felt strange to sit in a car. He had never been a passenger like this, nor drove one himself. 

He didn’t need to, in all the years he had been on Midgard. He could easily just teleport himself in a radius of 100 miles, or take a rift to walk on Yggdrasil’s ways to an infinite distance.  
Tonight and for the next part of his life, that sadly won’t be an option. Too much magic would be involved with that and that’s a risk.

Loki really felt uncomfortable at the moment. The only thing he really wanted and needed now, was to rest his head and go to sleep.

*** the other’s POV ***

He took his seat on the other side of the vehicle and drove out of the parking. When finally on the open road he looked at the alien sitting next to him.  
Is this truly Loki? He questioned within his thoughts.

The villain looked like shit and appeared to withdraw more and more within himself. Maybe he should have talked some more towards him, but what does one say to someone like Loki?  
It sure was the first time that he was going to help an alien.  
Does the man even know how to be human? He sure does look like one. He toughed.

He made a mental list of what he’s going to have to ask and boy, it was a lot. He will have to do the full package here.  
ID, birth certificate, studies. What did the hombre even studied, up in god land? Driving licence,… can he drive? A bank account, which will be depending on the place he’ll live. He thought.  
Mierda, he would have to contact some friends to fix this.

Also a makeover wouldn’t be a bad idea. Although with his hair long and messy and his frame scrawnier than on the news, he was pretty unrecognizable. Especially without the green cape and golden horns on his head.  
Additionally his wounds did mask his identity a bit as well. 

His hermana would have to do the makeover though, along with having a look at his injuries. That was always more her side of the job, cause she was nurse and is a woman, so she has a better eye for those things than he did.

However she was totally going to kill him, for bringing a supervillain to their current safe house.  
Maybe he could better send her a text to warn her in advance.  
_________________

Hermana por favor don’t freak out when I bring someone in today, he’s a bit a different case then the others we helped.  
He’s hurt, so put the med kit out.  
Gracias hermana  
_________________

*** Loki’s POV ***

He could feel the eyes of the stranger constantly wandering towards him. they have been driving for have an hour already and he felt himself grow sicker with the minute.  
is this what the mortals call carsickness? Came to mind while trying to keep himself together.

The mortal took his phone and typed something on the screen, with one hand and the other still on the steering wheel.  
He sighed and pushed the phone back in his pocket. After a few moment the stranger reached for something in his door and took a water bottle from out its location. 

“Here take this, you should drink some water.” He said while handing the bottle over, eyes still on the road.  
Loki didn’t know what to say. He just accepted it and carefully twisted the cap open, starting to sip on the water right after.

“I go by the name Mr. Nickname.” Informed the mortal. “But you can call me nick if you’d like.”  
Loki nodded slowly. He was absolutely ready to pass out at this moment. “I’m Loki.” He is all he managed to get out. 

Nick laughed a little “I know Amigo and that’s alright.” He reassured him. “I must admit that I was nervous at first, but not so much anymore.” 

the man shot a glance towards him again and shook his head a little. “Rest I’ll wake you up when we arrive. I’m sorry for keeping you awake amigo. You probably have the worst headache of the century with your sun stroke and messed up face.”  
That last part didn’t help, but Nick was right his head was pounding like a drum for some time now and he really wanted some shut eye. 

When they arrived at Nick’s place and got to the living area, a woman stood at the kitchen counter with wide eyes. “What happened to him?” she asked worried in Spanish, not knowing Loki understood with his alspeak.  
Nick shrugged. “I don’t know, you’ll have to ask him you’re self. I picked him up like this.” He answered innocently.  
“I fell trough a cactus and walked 36 miles through the desert, without water or protection.” He answered back in their language.

The woman looked a bit alarmed, but shook it of and walked with a box in her hands towards him.  
“sit.” She said in English whilst pointing towards the couch. He did wat he was told, cause he felt to tired to protest. 

She grabbed his jaw with her strong hands and looked at his discolorations, swells and all the other injuries on his face.  
Her sudden seizing made him jump a bit, however she quickly slapped his defending hand away and tutted him.  
That pained his burned skin a little, just as her other hand on his chin did. He felt absolutely ridiculous, she was treating him like a child. Did she even know who he is.

She lifted his chin and prodded his injured nek with her gloved hands. He hissed in response. This woman was an absolute brute!  
“yes it hurts, please stop doing that.” He said irritated after a while.  
No luck, she kept prodding him, only now his wrists were on her interests. 

When she stopped poking his visible wounds. She started squeezing his shoulders, knees, upper arms and brutely rubbed his back. Again he hissed in discomfort.  
At last she took a device he knew from shield their fast check-up’s out of the box and listed to his heard and lungs.  
“breath deeply.” She commanded. 

After the woman had what she wanted, she stood up and looked at Nick’s direction.  
“hermano get him some fresh clothes and a towel.” She directed him.  
“And you.” She turned towards Loki again. “Shower now.” She pointed towards a door to her right.  
He shot the woman a confused face and she understood that she wans't clear enough. “So that the sand and dirt is out.” She answered his expressions, still stubbornly talking English.

On the moment he had a fresh set of clothes and a towel in his hands. She had shown him wat to use for his skin and hair, along with where to turn to adjust the water.

The shower did wonders indeed. And the shampoo and conditioner untangled his hair well.  
Although the second he was dry, his hair was still a curly mess. On the positive side it was at least soft again and his volume came back to life, even if it fell everywhere without magic or extra products.

All the rest of his image was to frown at. He didn’t recognize himself anymore. Hollowed out face with bruises everywhere and his nek was even worse than he tought.

The metal of those shackles had rubbed his skin raw over time and the mess was infected by the sand. The same was to say about his wrists and the burned skin didn’t help either. 

It was funny though, he’d never had a tan in his life. Normally being sunburned wouldn’t count, but for him it did. Cause even that hadn’t happed for over a few centuries. 

He let a chuckle escape and putted the fresh underwear, soft grey slacks and the blue sweater on. The clothes were at least a size or two too big for him, but they were soft and comfy and for the time being that’s all the could ever wish for.

Once back in the room with hat murderous woman, she pointed for him to sit again.  
Really at this point he started to wonder what was wrong with her. 

She pulled a few tubes and flasks out of the bow along with cottons, patches and bandages.  
Before he could even ask she started to disinfect his major wounds… and hell did that stung! She smiled at his surprise.  
Was Nick sure that the woman was a nurse, to Loki she rather felt like a butcher.

When his wounds were wrapped, she smiled and gave him a tube in his hands. “For your sunburns. Two times a day.” She instructed.

Perplexed he gaped after her, when she pulled a scale out of the closet and pointed at it. “you felt thin.” She stated.  
Well yes, he knew that why does she care? “Come stand on it.” she pointed again at the device.

He rolled with his eyes and stood up to do what she told, but she ticked him on the back of his head for that. “Alright don’t kill me woman.” He said defending but soft. 

Nick was clearly just laughing at what he was seeing. Of course the man would, he bets Stark would have a blast as well if he was there.

He stood on the scale as instructed and she looked confused. Impatiently she backed him of the device and picked it up, to look if it was broken or not.

The other human in the room was now clearly chocking a bit on his drink from laughter. Of course,... loki was now undertanding her reaction. The man's sister didn’t know who he was, nor that he’s alien.

Once More she gestured him to stand on her scale and again the number 388 lb read on the small screen of the device.  
The woman looked absolutely baffled, like she couldn’t understand what she was seeing. 

Loki tiredly chuckled a bit. “I am not human.” He said to inform her. Shocked she looked up. “¿El diablo?”  
Nick stepped in. “No Hermana, Alien.” He said to reassure her, it didn’t help. 

She started to yell at him in Spanish. “Are you crazy? What if he brings in diseases? Or worse,... if he’s being tracked? The devil had been a better idea to bring in? You know what happens when aliens come to earth!”  
“Mia! I know... I know.” Nick answered. “But is it so different to help an illegal human or mutant with a certain past, than helping this man out of trouble now?” 

Loki looked anxious, he had understood all of what they were yelling at each other. He felt guilty for many reasons at this moment. Did she they lose someone because of him. Or was it rather from all the bad news with aliens, or where their tech were invoved with.

She sat down and sighed. “No you are right. I am sorry.” She said.  
“Say that to him.” Nick countered gesturing at him.

“Not needed.” Loki said quietly before Mia could say a word. “She was right and I haven’t done anything to help outsiders their reputation on this planet either.”

Nick sighed and looked at him and his sister. “Mia, this is Loki. He wants to change his life and were going to help him.” he said calmly.  
She took in what he said and nodded. “Okay, I hope we’re not going to regret this later.” She replied sternly towards her brother, before cleaning the place up and walking stubornly away.

“I am sorry amigo. My sister has a temper like our mother used to have.” He explained. “you’re probably exhausted and your head must hurt from everything going on.”  
He walked towards the kitchen and took a strip of pills, along with a new water bottle out of the closet.  
He shot a glance towards Loki and made gesture to follow him trough a set of doors. Later appeared to arrive in a small bedroom.  
“Here take as many as you need, I hope they’ll help with your head. I don’t know what kind of dosage would work on you, but it's worth a shot.” He said, handing the bottle and pills over. 

“if it doesn’t, I still got some bottles of tequila to knock you out.” He winked at him with a small laugh. “I can also bring you some snacks for now, if you’re hungry? Or do you just want to rest?”

Norns this was getting annoying. He honestly just wanted to sleep and his talking was getting on his nerves.  
“Sleep.” He shocked out through his teeth.

Nick jumped a bit. “Okay amigo, take as long as you need. Well start with the papers some time later.” And with that the mortal finally left him alone. So he could take the pills, finally treat his burns and crawl into the soft looking bed, in the corner of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so he's staying with the latino siblings for a while, just to get his shit sorted out and yeas this will be a challenge for everyone involved.  
> Next chapter -> "Class human"  
> Let me know if you liked this chapter! <3 And again i post the next chapter as fast as possible!


	5. Ay caramba!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki having a rough night and Nick needs to know more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for he late chapter, but if you'd look me up on intagram. @lokanie.arts you'd see that i've made a bunch of loki drawings! Even a christmas special!

*loki’s POV* (dreamworld)

He felt like he was falling again. This time not trough a portal, nor wormhole. There was nothing, no temperature no air, he couldn’t move either. There wasn’t any medium to make sound in. His voice wasn’t heard.

After days of falling he was suddenly pulled out. Again he saw the Titan his wicked smile upon him. His children of evil,.. along with the other one looking straight through his soul.

He wasn’t ready for their tortures again. The burnings, the lobotomies, being held in suspension by nothing for days, no water nor nourishment, the questionings, the trainings, the humiliations and the worst of all the indoctrination practices.. 

Cold,… he was cold to the point of shivering. 

If he was smart he would change into his other form at this point, but he wouldn’t let the monsters have the knowledge, or pleasures of his shame.

“You have failed again, like everything else in your life. Little one.” His voice penetrated the silence. The other started to whisper something he couldn’t hear it, but the wicked children started to laugh at him.

He looked down and noticed that he was naked. He gasped and tried to hold the petty sound that came with it back.  
He wanted to make himself small. He didn’t know what to do. How was he even here?  
He fell on his knees and coiled himself into a ball.

The moment he looked up he felt that wearing his armour and helmet again.  
Still on his knees he looked up. The avengers were looking right at him, but something was off. He was located in the middle of a park, where everything was frozen in the midst of summer.  
“Lokes you okay? I knew you could freeze stuff, but not that you could drop the whole winter season upon us while looking,… BLUE.” Stark said while pointing his weapons at him.

He lifted his right hand to look at it. NORNS NO! they’ve seen him like this. No more hiding. 

He stood up and right in that swift moment an arow was planted right into his chest.  
He didn’t feel it. How is it even possible? it had penetrated his armour and skin!

“why?” He whimpered for reasons he couldn’t name, before the scenery suddenly changed into a lab.  
He lay on wat felt like a table. Again he couldn’t move a finger except for his eyes. He looked up and saw a mirror.

Once More he was fully undressed, but what horrified him more was the fact, that he was cut open and dissected like a lab animal.  
He shrieked out utter shock, tears started to stream out the corners of his eyes. 

He heard voices next to him. “The body of unknown origin isn’t human sir.” A man declared.  
“interesting.” Another heavy tone answered. “Preserve what you can. Put the removed organs into separate jars.” The same heavy voice commanded. 

He felt absolutely horrified and for some reasons growing sick, like he had to vomit.

“yes sir.” The other replied, followed by “Heil Hydra!”

Again he felt being pulled into other surroundings. He was walking the streets in civilian clothing, but by the looks of some shop windows, he still looked a lot like himself.  
People were avoiding him, on the moment they noticed him. They let out a gasp and seemed to take up a faster pace to avoid his reach.

A group of teens were shadowing him a bit. Holding their devices a little to upright to be doing something else other than filming, he supposed.

He felt weird by their actions. He didn’t even know where he was and what he was doing, but for some reasons he suddenly was holding some chopping bags. Into his left hand.

Okay he really felt weird and thus he turned to face them. “Pray to tell me, why you children are being so reckless in following me?” He snarled a bit harshly at them.  
They froze on spot and so did everyone around him. Before he could even blink they all started to run and Loki was left in an empty street.

Out od nowhere huge SUV’s charged at him, Shields logo printed on the motor cap. His heart skipped a few beats. Oh Norns be damned.  
He tried to reach out for his magic but nothing worked.  
Other than his pure strength he was defenceless now. The lack of his seidr is even worse than when being soaked. 

He started to rattle, so the god dropped his bags and ran for an escape. To be hit by the electrical net again.  
He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Yet he didn’t hit the pavement. He fell right into the open ocean. He was sinking,… fast. 

He panicked, but he was still strapped in the net and when he tries to resist it shocks him all over again. He screamed the last air out his lungs, to be forced to breath in the salt water. It makes him struggle even more and he gets shocked again.

Where is his brother when he really needs him! where is mother? Please!,... someone,…

“Loki,.. amigo wake up. Hey! your dreaming, you’re safe! Wake up!” a voice reached his ears.  
It threw him right back on that street. The net was gone he wasn’t surrounded by shield operatives anymore. The only one standing in front of him was,… Captain America? This was strange. 

He looked at the mortal and suddenly started to cough up all the salt water.  
And when he thought that he was done. A huge four meter long gold snake slithered out of his mouth.  
It chocked him from within. All over again he couldn’t breathe!

The captain looked aghast. “Loki wake up!” He commanded before he threw his shield right in his face. 

*Nick’s POV*

It was already noon and Mia was cooking something up. “morning.” He said flatly while taking a seat at a fully decked kitchen table, except for his much needed coffee.  
His hermana rolled her eyes while stirring up some kind of mix. “Our guest is having feverish dreams.” She suddenly said not looking at his direction. 

Well no wonder. He thought.  
The Alien had probably been through a lot on his journey towards where he is now, plus the sun did took a toll on him, by the looks of their guest state. he sure had a bad sun stroke.  
“How do you know?” he said picking up his coffee mug to get some coffee.

She shrugged. “I heard him making noises. So I went to see what was going on.” 

“And?” Nick encouraged her to continue.

“He was squirming underneath the covers. That’s all.” She shrugged again.

“Why didn’t you wake him up?” He asked feeling a bit stupid. 

She took the pan of the fire and pointed the wooden spoon in his direction.  
“First of all hermano.” She sneered a bit. “I know that’s Loki, I looked him up last night.” 

“Well you could have asked him. he would have told you.” He interrupted.  
That wasn’t a smart idea, since she ticked him on the head with the spoon for that. “Don’t.” She warned. 

“And second, I didn’t wake him up in case he’d attack me, when he’s in his disorientated state.” Mia reasoned. “That hombre is capable of killing a large toro with his bare hands.”  
Well she had a point  
“He could seriously hurt us, even if he’s not trying to do that.” She stated professionally. “He must learn that us humans don’t like that.” 

“Okay but he’s not a dog you know. He’s a person just like you and me. Just talk to him, you’ll see.” Nick countered, while going back to the decked table with his coffee at hand.

Suddenly they heard their guest screaming from his room. “Ah mierda.” He groaned and rushed towards the source of the screams, while Mia followed curiously along.

The sight was worse the first assumed. Their resident alien was sweating and moaning in his sleep. Tears were visibly trailing down his face and his mumblings were a language he didn’t understand.

Nick instantly went to the bed and sat next to the man.  
He laid a hand on his chest and by his own surprise he could feel the bones sticking out under his hand. Wow, he is indeed verry skinny. He realised in the moment.  
Gently he started to shook him, but it didn’t work. “Loki,.. amigo wake up.” He said in the second try, but again the alien was still trapped within his own horrors.  
He even started to squirm a little harder. Out of worry Nick shook him a little rougher. “Hey! your dreaming, you’re safe! Wake up!” He shouted.

Nothing.

he looked at his hermana. She just stood there in the door opening and held her hands up. “Can happen. Just be careful.” She said flatly. 

Ok then, time for rougher measures then. Merida, I’ve never done this. He thought

He took Loki by his head, with both his hands and started to shake him there. “Loki wake up!” He shouted towards the man’s face. 

Blueish eyes shot open and the moment right after he was flying towards the opposite wall of the room.  
It hurt it really hurt. The impact with the wall pushed all the air out of his lungs. “EHhhh.” Came out involuntarily.

Nick look around dumbfounded, breathing pained his lungs and his chest and back felt sore.  
Sure he was little for a guy, but being thrown four meters towards the other side of the room by a mere push was impressive.  
Also he was absolutely sure, that Loki cracked some of his rib. He

A minute later he managed to stand up on shaky legs and instead of a sigh he let out a wheeze. He looked over to Mia and she started to laugh out loud.

Her cackling laugh made him chuckle as well. “I told you!” she pointed while still within her own amusement.  
“Okay yes. You’re right.” He admitted while still in throbbing pain. 

“I’m sorry.” Said a thin voice, that came from the shaken man sitting upright on the bed.  
Loki still looked shaken and his breathing was a bit to deep and rapid to be in a relaxed mood. “ I’m sorry.” He said again. 

Mia stopped her cackling and wiped her tears of laughter from her face. “It’s okay. I would be shocked too, if I saw his face an inch or two from mine.” She said smug while walking towards the kitchen again. “Hermano, bring that skinny man to the kitchen, will you?!” She yelled in the hallway.

Nick shook his head. “Bitch.” He chuckled lowly.

“I didn’t mean to,…” Loki began. “yeaah, it’s okay amigo. It was my mistake to lean over you like that.” He interrupted while still wheezing a bit.

“Come now, let’s put some food in you. You look starved and you probably are for real.” He gestured for Loki to follow him. 

Loki absolutely looked awkward when he was forced to eat the Huevos Motuleños egg mixture by Mia, but when he tried coffee for the first time his face was absolute gold.

“Not a fan huh?” he gestured to the cup Loki had just put down.  
“No.” Loki exclaimed in disgust. “I absolutely prefer tea. This beverage is impossible.”  
Mia snickered. “Never took you for a sweet tooth.”

Calmly she shoved the milk and sugar toward their Alien guest . “Here try these, you’ll probably like your drink a lot more.”  
Loki looked confused and Nick felt the suspicion radiating from within him. He just had to say something.  
“Waauw , look at this! Mia is warming up to you amigo.” He padded Loki kindly on his back. His Hermana rolled her eyes at him and drank from her cup. 

Again he could feel all bones sticking out of from the man’s sweater. Should push him to eat a bit more as well? He asked himself.  
Although the alien looked like he would get even more sick if he was forced to eat one more bite.  
Yet he didn’t eat as much as he and Mia did. Was that something normal for space vikings?

“So, I am going to have to ask you some questions.” Nick began.  
“Yes, I assumed as much.” Loki pointed while enjoying the now sweeter taste his coffee.

The little smile that formed on the man’s lips, when he tasted the sweeter taste of his coffee was delightful. Now he was sure that the Alien god space Viking. Could be jus as Human as he was.  
The man just needed a chance.

“Well then fist things first.” He continued while standing up slowly to gather a pen and some paper. His torso still throbbed from his collision with the wall. “What will your new name be?” 

Loki shrugged. “I don’t know, what do you suggest?”  
“You look like you could be a Thomas.” Mia interrupted while smiling a little.

“Huh? Am I missing something here?” Loki dropped confused, while looking back and fort at both of them.

Nick started a snicker. “Oh Dios, you’re right, he looks like that actor you like. Yup, Thomas would fit you greatly! He beamed towards their guest.

“Thomas sounds okay. It doesn’t sound like my name at all and I think that’s a good thing.” Loki agreed. “And I am curious about this mortal that looks like me.” He added.

“I’ll show you later today.” She promised. “What about family name?” she asked amused.

“Summers?” Nick suggested. “NO, nothing with a reference towards heat,… I had enough of it for a while.” Loki snarled disgusted.

“Understandable.” Nick answered with defence. “What about the opposite then,.. Winters?” 

“Yes, I can live with that.” The alien said dryly. 

“Thomas Winters it is then.” Nick beamed happily.

“Now you’re going to need to have a job in life, to be as any other human.” He commented gesturing towards Loki as he is. “So what did you’re princely ass study, up in space viking land?”

Loki He looked at him in disbelieve. “Ooh come on. I know you and Thor are royalty. Thor had admitted that on live TV and I know he’s your brother. I did my research.” He said to answer the baffled expression the alien made.

“Adopted.” Loki frowned. “That makes you still family to him.” Mia countered taking another sip of her cup.

“Seriously, what did you study?” Nick said again.  
Loki sighed. “Asgardian Mystique arts and curses. Spell crafting and rites by elven witches. Centuries of martial arts and war tactics. Along with Cosmology and the physics of Seidr and nature.  
Also Asgardian and Vanir philosophy. Plus Asgardian architecture and of course royal bookkeeping.” He rolled his eyes at the last bit.

Mia and nick stared at him perplexed. “What?” They both said in choir.

“I know, magic isn’t really a thing here.” Loki added. “believe me if I say that on Asgard it isn’t either. It is very rare and you need to be gifted and good in mathematics. It’s so much more math than you’d imagine.” He said a bit fervent while lost in past memories. 

“Yeah,…euhh,… sure.” Nick answered reluctant. 

“So euh, how about I fix you a diploma in theoretical physics and maths huh? Since magic is indeed not a thing here.” Nick suggested.

“How about driving license. Do you know how to drive a car?” Mia stepped in. 

“What’s a driving licence” Loki asked a bit confused. 

“AYYYY caramba!” Nick facepalmed while sinking into his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since i felt like writing a dream. Class human will be next chapter. <3  
> 


	6. Class Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns a bit more about the two siblings and gets some stuff done, to get close towards being independent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being online for a while, I had some examens and personal stuff going on.  
> it's in my opinion a softer chapter, but i am really working towards the independent part, so that even more fun can begin.

* Loki’s POV *

“Okay, I know this is a stupid question.” Nick dropped into the atmosphere, while still massaging his forehead. “Do you know what a car is?”

Loki immediately rolled his eyes and let out the breath he was silently holding. He was not amused.  
What were these mortals thinking? That he was some sort of child, that just discovered the world around him?

“Yes, I know what your vehicles look like and I know the difference between a car and a truck. Even better I can name all of your transport devices.  
It’s not that i have come to this planet for the first time.” He snarled a bit in defense.

Mia snorted. “No, but the situation would be a lot better if you were. You have quite the reputation around the globe.” She began and seemed like she really needed to make her point here. “Also it would have done humanity a greater good, if you probably weren’t around.” Mia added while looking him directly in the eyes.

Norns this woman is scary and had the balls most of so called humanity seemed to lack.  
He kind of felt verbally attacked here. 

“Oh excuse me. Have I ever hurt you in my not so cordial past?” Loki glowered at the woman sitting on the same table.

“No, but your kind has.” She dropped leaning closer over the table not breaking eye contact. 

Nick was obviously sweating a bit along with looking back and fort between the two troublemakers.  
“Mia and I have had our past in Mexico, with supervillains. She isn’t quite a fan of heroes either, neither am I.” He admitted to get their attention back.  
“You lot sure destroy the lives of many with your fights, Even if it’s just a house that gets taken down. It’s still hard for families to recover.  
In some countries there is no such thing as insurance, or it can be extremely expensive for the normal classes around.  
So there are families that are forced to even more poverty or even being homeless by these cases.” Nick explained calmly.

“And believe me If I say so, that this is just one od the many examples.” He added looking Loki in the eyes.

Ok now he felt a little mental sting in his heart. The man was right. He has not only taking the lives od people by actually killing. If it was by accident or not.  
In a way he has destroyed so many lives by the destruction of their properties or companies.

He wondered if that’s the reason why these two were living were they are now? Although it was a nice looking apartment.

“Is this the reason why you two went this country?” The god asked with a sigh and a hint of an apology.

“yes.” Mia answered a millisecond later. “Our whole village was gone in less than an hour.” A tear was slowly becoming visible in the crook of her right eye.

“I assume you don’t like to talk about it.” Loki added a bit humble. 

“maybe later.” She sniffed while wiping the tear away. A deep sigh escaped her chest. “Now back to business. I believe my hermano wanted to ask you, If you ever drove a car before?”

A feeble laugh escaped loki’s still chapped lips. “No, I have not.” He admitted. “I have never needed to, when teleporting for shorter ranges and traveling on Yggdrasil’s paths for longer ones were at hand.” 

“Wait so all this time you could have teleported yourself out of the dessert, instead of walk and become a peeled tomato?” Nick asked surprised.

Okay that felt offensive and not a bit!  
Sure he didn’t like sharing personal details, but he does sort of own these siblings all explanations they need to understand his situation, so they could actually help him. “No my ‘Seidr’, something you’d call magic, is at this very moment so depleted, that it would rather harm me to perform any spell at all.” He huffed sinking deeper into his stool as well.

“If It wasn’t the case I sure would have heeled my self up and teleported out of the dreadful situations. Yet teleporting would have signaled the government or rather the avengers of my whereabouts, since they found a way to track any large magical signatures around the globe.” Loki added.

“Okay that’s pretty messed up amigo.” Nick pointed out. “So is your voodoo stuff now forever gone, or will it come back over time?” he asked a little curious?  
He looked up and remembered when his mother forcefully put him to bed, when he had overdone himself in his younger years. “It will come back. I just need to rest.”

“That sounds like a good thing.” Mia nodded a little standing up to get her self a new cup of coffee. “Although by the sound of it, I don’t think you should use it at all. If you want to stay hidden.”

She has a point and he had thought of it himself already as well, but not using it at all will likely be very impossible. However minor usage is something that wouldn’t turn on any agency or government’s alarm on. They haven’t got the technology to detect such smaller outings of anomalies so far.  
“Smaller usage wouldn’t be a problem if needed, but my big guns like Mortals would put it, is not to be used at all. That would put me on the map. And I’d rather not.”

“smart but that’s not going to be the only thing you’d need for a cover amigo.” Nick noted seriously padding a hand on his shoulder.  
“Sure, your hair and skinny ass make you pretty unrecognizable, but you are still if you take a second look on your face. Also the human clothing helps a lot too! Like nobody would expect you’d wear our earthly stuff.” He said while signaling to the clothes he was given to wear.

Loki rolled his eyes. “yes well, what do you suggest. I cant grow a beard my heritage genes wont allow me to. Also I cant magic something up right now.  
And might I add, that it would be very unwise to do so, since many small spells have the same energy release as one big spell.”

“True.” Mia hummed. “I could give you a makeover and go shopping for you, since its better you stay inside for now.” She suggested smugly.

Ooh Norns, he hated the idea already. “Fine.” Loki forced himself to say.

Nick was snickering a bit. “Great so that’s that! How about your accent, it’s very,… how do I put it?... You.”

Oh these two were walking a thin line on his nerves. They were right of course, but he feels like they are deliberately roasting his character. “i’ve got something called ‘All speak’. it’s a spell done to me when I was very little. All of Asgard’s court, senators and ambassadors get to have it.  
This means I speak and understand as good as any written and spoken tongues.”

“Well that explains the Spanish coming from you.” Nick rolled his eyes. “But can you change accents too? And use it into a different language?”

“yes I could.” Loki sighed slowly feeling tired again.

“Great I’ll use this with making our papers. For now I’ll let you go and rest some, while I’m making your new Identity up.” The small guy beamed a bit to exited, while standing up. 

Loki raised his eyebrow and followed Nick into standing. He really didn’t understand how the past thirty eight hours have gotten him to this point so quickly. He sure was lucky,… in a way but he still felt like this all was some weird dream and that he could wake up chained in an Asgardian cell again.  
Maybe because the feeling of those bonds were mentally still present, or maybe because he just didn’t believe anyone would just help him, without it all costing him a limb.

“Oh and Loki?” nick said taking a book out of a closet. “yes?” he answered quietly. “I am going to take you out on a drive in three days.” He said handing the book over. “If I was you I’d look into this book already. It’s about driving and its laws.” The man explained smugly. 

The evening fell quickly and Mia had woke him to force him into eating dinner with them.  
Nick had asked him some more questions to make his new Identity more complete.  
After diner Mia had pushed him into the bathroom, so she could check on his wounds.

Again she was being very rough and it irked him so much, that he just had to ask. “So you used to be a nurse?” Loki inquired. 

She snorted. “Yes, after I got my green card I was reschooled into nursing. I worked as one for two years, but got fired.” She said flatly.  
Somehow Loki didn’t needed to think far to know why she lost her job. He can only pity the elderly she has tended too.

“So what did you used to do, before coming here.” Loki tried questioning some more. He really didn’t think she wanted to talk much to him, but the silence was nerving when she was roughly treating his pains.

“I was a veterinary.” She deadpanned. 

Well this explains much, more than he thought the question would. She really didn’t have people skills. 

Sure he wasn’t the most handy or sufficient in people skills either, but this girl was a whole other level.

Three days went by like a blink of an eye and his burned skin was healed back to it’s a little to pale tone. The bruises on his skin weren’t purple and blue anymore but rather yellowish and brown.  
The open and raw rubbed skin along with the cactus pin injuries were gone. This because he used a little magic that he had built up again, to heal these up.

Yes, he felt better and well rested. yes, he was clean and cared for. However, he didn’t want to stay there much longer. He felt cooped up and anxious. He constantly had to act on his bests, since these people were helping him after all.

Genuinely he really felt bad for throwing Nick into the wall and the man was still groaning when sitting down or standing up, but he didn’t do that on purpose. So he didn’t beat himself up for that, besides he had said sorry multiple times for it and it’s not that he has done that a lot in the past few years.

Within the three days that had past, he’d also broken one doorhandle and the shower knob.  
So they were now on a point that he was asked to just leave the doors open and ask if he wanted to shower or take a bath.

Honestly he did know how to proportion his strength, but sometimes things like that just happen.

He had also taken the time to study the book Nick had borrowed him. sure he knew a few things of it already. Like what traffic lights meant and what zebra crossings are, but admittedly he never took the time to know what each sign and symbol meant. Nor did he know all the laws that came with driving.

In the late morning Mia had called him to the common room. She was sitting in the couch with many shopping bags next to her.  
Well he should have expected this, cause she had asked for his sizes and used a yardstick to get his shoesize right. It was ludicrous, but it worked out eventually. 

“Ready to try these on?” She grinned wildly towards him. “It’s not that I have a choice do I?” Loki chuckled unconvincing shaking his head a bit. 

“Nope.” She answered a little wicked. 

* Nick’s POV *

Nick was shaking his head, while watching the two working through the clothing.  
Loki looked absolutely different with the normal pants, from jeans to softer fabrics. Along with the dress shirts, sweaters and bowties. Even the happy socks were a detail that tat completed the look towards the opposite of Loki’s spectrum of style.  
Freaking bowties and happy socks. It was absolutely silly to imagine Loki wearing things like, yellow socks with cats on it, that it would totally work.

Even if it wasn’t Loki’s usual obvious style and nick couldn’t stop with snickering a bit. He had to admit that the god looks great in the clothes. He is nicely built and his thin physique with long legs. Made anything look like something stylish. 

The man now didn’t look at the crazy horned leather and metal wearing supervillain at all. Rather like a,... someone who’d sit behind a desk all day. No wait that’s not it.

He rather looks like a teacher! That’s it! Right there. 

“Really nicely done hermana, but he’s still a bit to recognizable if you’d know him from a more closer view.” Nick said a bit worried, yet approving.

“No worries Nick. I’ve got that covered too.” She said smiling and took something out of her purse, what looked like two eyewear boxes and handed them over to Loki.

“Put one of them on already.” She said with a hint of enthusiasm. And Loki complied without a word.  
The glasses absolutely did it. It was a totally ‘Clark Kent is superman without glasses situation’, but it totally nailed the look! 

Also his hair was longer and curlier than in the video’s on the news and if it’s not shaped towards the back, but rather falling on the sides of his face. He was a total stranger compared to the man on the news and sites.

“Super, this will work.” Nick exclaimed a bit relieved. “Now follow me, so I can make your passport photo’s and fix you the actual cards and papers, that I’ve already have on a stand by.” He said while gesturing towards Loki to follow.

“Oh,.. and you’re going to learn how to drive this afternoon.” Nick added sounding a little nervous at the thought.

“Sure.” The Alien smiled while he followed him into his workspace.

Yes, it was a very bad idea, to let the god drive on the road within the first minutes of the try out!  
Nick had prayed to Maria and god for protection, the Alien sure seemed to be a bit to strong for his own good.  
He had pulled the steering wheel a tad too hard to take something as simple as a turn and his hard had skipped a beat. Luckily nothing happened, but this sure wasn’t the only mishap he had made.

And God had he screamed like a little girl, when they started ghost riding once he mistakenly drove onto the wrong side of the road.  
It was a miracle that they weren’t stopped nor noticed by any law enforcement.

“Well this sure is something different then flying a space ship.” Loki said dryly whilst they had parked on the side of the road. 

Nick was pressed into his seat while sweating like an overworked horse and gazing like his ghost had left his body a day ago. “YOU are a FREAKING crazy!” The man exclaimed in a fit full of stress. “Nothing like a spaceship!” He repeated full of unbelieve. “Like, do you have a dead wish at some random moments of the day? What is wrong with you!” 

Loki looked confused he didn’t understand why the mortal was yelling at him. “Did I scare you?” he asked carefully.

“YES! Yes you did.” Nick answered eyes still widely open and heaving to get the fear out of his body.

“I admit that I could use a little more practice, although I think it went well today, since I haven’t hit anything with your vehicle.” Loki started quietly as a reaction to the man next to him.

Nick swallowed. “You sure do need a hell of a lot more than little Amigo and if you don’t mind. I’d like to take over from here and drive home. We’ll continue tomorrow on a much more calmer road.” 

Shit he never had to do this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a coment behind, if you really love the story so far. I am incredibely curious on what you guys think or feel on the story!!! Next chapter will be online very soon, since i am back online.


End file.
